Just Talk To Me
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Riain one shot based on a tumblr prompt from casual-laurie, where person A watched the CCTV footage and finds person B crying. Not going to spoil who is who so please read! Hope you enjoy XxX


**This is just a quick one shot that was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr by Casual-Laurie : After they're watching the CCTV video, PersonA goes into their locker and finds a note with the video file name and a time on it. They sit down and watch it, forwarding to the time on the note, at that time they find person B on the sofa crying. PersonA confronts Person B and feels happen!**

 **Love this prompt thank you so much for letting me write it! XxX**

* * *

Rita opened her locker; a pink piece of paper fluttered out and fell to the floor. Rita picked it up, a post it note not to dissimilar from the ones Jack had purchased for reception before he had left.

 **CCTV 05:48:56**

That was it. Nothing else. Rita was confused but she saw the laptop the whole team had crowded around earlier still lay on the table. Rita made her way over to it, whatever she needed from her locker forgotten about.

She sat in the silent staffroom as the laptop came to life, her mind puzzling over the content, she didn't remember being in the staffroom much that day so doubted it was her but had no idea what it could be.

She found the file and fast-forwarded it to a few moments before the time given on the note. The staffroom was empty. There was no one there. Rita sighed; this was obviously just someone messing around. She was about to close the lid when she noticed a figure huddled in the back of the room. A dark green uniform and messy dark hair it could only be him. But what was he doing.

He was half hidden behind the sofa, his dark boots and trousers the only visible part of him, but from the position of the camera she could see his dark hair shaking slightly, his hands covering his face as he tried to mask the tears that fell from his eyes uncontrollably. Iain.

Rita found her hand covering her open mouth. She had never seen Iain cry. She had known him for over 3 years and not once had she ever seen him separate from his macho army personality. Iain was strong, he didn't cry easily. Rita shut the laptop down, tearing her eyes away from the screen, away from Iain's tears and ran from the staffroom.

Rita burst into Iain's office in the ambulance station; Jez had seen her run past as he was clearing up the ambulance from their previous shout.

"Rita?" He had called out but she had ignored him.

Rita was solely focused on Iain.

"Rita?" He asked, as she stood frozen in the doorway she had burst though moments before. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell Iain what she had just seen?

"Rita, are you ok?" Iain asked, standing up from behind his desk and moving in front of her. His hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she threw her arms around him. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"Then what are you doing here? I mean not that I don't like seeing you." Iain asked as Rita pulled him tighter, Iain's arms moving to envelop her too.

"I saw." Rita confessed.

"Saw what?"

"You. Someone left me a note with a time on it, in my locker and it was you." Rita explained into his shirt.

"What do you mean it was me? I didn't leave you a note?" Iain asked, puzzled as Rita pulled him closer than he thought possible.

"No, Mac left the note, it was you on the tape. You were in the staffroom..." Rita trailed off as she felt Iain's arms fall from around her.

"Oh." He whispered. The exact moment Rita was referring to fresh in his mind. The moment it all became too much, the moment he had tried to hide from everyone. The moment that had been secretly viewed by his colleagues. The moment that Iain had needed Rita.

"Iain, I want you to talk to me." Rita told him as he sat down on the sofa. "I want you to tell me everything. I've been so wrapped up in Mark and in work that I navel stopped for a moment to ask you if you were ok." Rita explained as she sat down next to him. She placed her finger under his chin, lifting it so that their eyes met.

Both were tear filled and slightly red.

"I just had a tough few days. I miss you Rita. I know I've been acting horribly but I'm missing you. I'm sorry. I couldn't commit. It was too much. But I missed you when you weren't there. When I woke up alone. " Iain confessed as a single tear fell from his right eye.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I've been pushy. I'm sorry about Mark. I'm sorry about everything." Rita rambled as she wiped the tear away with her left thumb.

"I love you Reet." Iain confessed.

Rita smiled, finally hearing those words and knowing how he truly felt meant everything to her. She pressed a kiss into his lips, the salty taste of old dried tears tainting the normal sweet scent of his lips but Rita didn't care.

They broke apart after a moment.

"Just talk to me ok?" Rita told him, her finger lifting his chin to meet her eyes once again.

"Ditto." Iain smiled.

"I want to know everything. Every single detail of your day from the moment you wake up in the morning to the moment you fall asleep at night." Rita told him.

"And I want that too, you mean the world to me Rita, I don't want to miss you ever again." Iain told her.

"Lets just talk to each other." Rita suggested as their foreheads rested against each other's.

Iain smiled, his head nodding in agreement.

"Starting now?" Rita asked.

"Staring now." Iain confirmed.

Rita pulled Iain's head to lay on her chest, she ran her hands through his messy hair and he listened to the beat of her heart as his tears dried up and he told her about the accident he had attended earlier that day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! XxX**


End file.
